


Triple D Cold Open Season77 Episode 69 Johnny Silverhand

by Maxiumum_UwU



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Diners Drive-ins and Dives
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxiumum_UwU/pseuds/Maxiumum_UwU
Summary: Guy Fieri gets behind the counter at Chubby Buffalos to show his viewers a Night City legend.
Relationships: Guy Fieri/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Triple D Cold Open Season77 Episode 69 Johnny Silverhand

So today we're rolling into an asshole. Not just any asshole, the biggest asshole Night City has to offer. This Real Deal asshole has been a staple of of Night City for over 50 years. He's had his highs lows, but today, he's on the top of our list, or should I say, he's the top that is now the bottom. We're pegging Jonny Silverhand.

Jonny Silverhand is a war veteran turned Rockerboy Terrorist most famous for blowing up Arasaka Tower in an Out of Bounds Raid. That's bananas and bananas is good. He's a hot head rock star on the side who is always ready to chip in. Wrangling this bad boy is like wrangling the triple pounder at EZ Beef sliders at Chubby Buffalos. Strap in, this is going to be The Bomb Dot Com!

The constant bitching and dynamite sass gives this experience a spice that you can only get from a choom that's been Night City born a raised. Because of the rock star background there's a nice rhythm to this festival of funk that only a musician can give while getting pegged. It's funkalicious. It puts the shama lama in ding dong. 

The only way to finish this gangster is a mirror so he can look at himself, because what's better than pegging someone? Letting them watch themselves in the mirror while get pegged. It's winner winner pegging dinner. 

Here at triple Ds we never settle for less!

Light's Out!


End file.
